A Christmas Surprise
by jessiechaos
Summary: Joel Visits David on Christmas when something unexpected develops. Part two in the Progression of Love Series.


David McNorris got out of the shower clean, freshly shaved and in his opinion looking better than he had in weeks. He pulled up a pair on comfortable jeans and his favorite blue long-sleeve shirt. He didn't know when Joel was going to show up so he decided to start putting something together for lunch since most places were closed due to it being Christmas.

David went through the kitchen, noticing that it was almost bare and he sighed. He'd been so busy lately so he really hadn't been eating at home. But The Great David McNorris was always known to be resourceful and a quick thinker so he wasn't going to let a bare kitchen stop him from feeding his guest.

David opened the freezer seeing the frozen hamburger meat and the wheels started turning. He pulled it out before opening his pantry before pulling out the items he would need. He started to work on the food. It wasn't long before the eventual phone call and knock at his door. David smiled as he moved quickly to the door.

"Merry Christmas, _McNorris_," Joel said with a big smile on his face. David noticed the small brightly wrapped package in Joel's hand and David just raised an eyebrow at that.

"Come in, _Stevens_," David said before moving out of the way, letting Joel walk into his house.

"Oh what smells so good? I thought we were going out?" Joel said as he walked over to the kitchen.

"I decided to make us something. Most places would be closed today so I figured it be easier just to stay in," David explained before following Joel into the kitchen.

"Never took you for the cooking type," Joel said with a look. David just gave him another raised eyebrow.

"My mother made sure I knew my way around the kitchen and it came in handy."

"Came in handy?" Joel asked.

"Marian would never set foot in a kitchen," David explained.

"Ahh I see," Joel said before handing the bright package to David.

"Merry Christmas, David." David just looked at the package with a smile before taking it from Joel, before walking out of the kitchen for a second before returning with a small brightly colored box of his own.

"Merry Christmas, Joel." Joel took the box with a bright smile.

"You shouldn't have," Joel said. David just chuckled.

"Same goes for you," David said holding up his present. "You go first, Joel." Joel just smiled before ripping into his present finding a white box. He opened the box and he looked in to see a baseball. Joel looked a little puzzled before pulling out the ball and seeing the writing all over it.

"It's signed by most of the Angels," David said. Joel just smiled, looking over the ball.

"Whitt Bass? The goof ball pitcher?" Joel asked.

"I always liked him," David said. Joel smiled as he examined the ball before putting it back in its box.

"Thank you, David, I really like it. Now open yours." Joel said with a grin. David went to the package within his hands and tore through the paper, finding a book under the paper. David just smiled as he read the title.

"Boston's Boxers, the Life of Boston's finest," David said with a chuckle.

"You don't like it. Yeah I didn't think you would. I'm never good at...." Joel said but David interrupted him.

"I don't like it, I love it." David said opening the book. "In fact I'm going to start on it right now." David said with a smile as he flipped to the first page.

"Don't mock me if you don't like the present," Joel said, grabbing at the book. David just pulled the book back, out of Joel's reach. Joel reached for the book, moving in closer to David and David's nose picked up the light scent of Joel's aftershave, a nice subtle scent, and the perfect scent for Joel, David thought with a smile as he watched the man try and grab the book. Then David noticed how close they were to each other and he felt his throat start to constrict. He cleared his throat.

"Joel, I'm not trying to be nice, I really do like the book. I'm going to go put it up." David said before walking out of the room, to put the book away and to get away.

'Ok what was that?' David thought as he placed the book on his bed, before looking back out into the living room. David was not upset that he just had that fuzzy feeling for a guy; David was experimental enough when he was younger that he really didn't have a preference in sexual partners, but Joel was his friend, his only friend at the moment. David let out a snort before looking himself in the mirror, straightening out his shirt.

"Fuzzy feeling? Geez, McNorris, what are you, a girl?" David took a breath, putting on one of those famous 'McNorris grins' before making his way back out into the kitchen. He found Joel peeking into the pot simmering on the stove.

"While you have it open, can you stir it for me?" David said, watching Joel jump slightly, at getting caught peeking. Joel smiled at David and David felt his heart flutter. David mentally cursed himself.

"So, I guess its Chili for lunch," Joel said as he stirred up the pot of chili.

"No, that's dinner; lunch is in the oven, staying warm," David said, flashing a smile at Joel when he saw the disappointed look. "You're welcome to stay for dinner, but that's up to you," David said, as the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them.

"I would love to stay for dinner." Joel said with a smile. "Not like I have any other place to be today." David felt his heart flutter again at that statement.

'What am I, a love starved puppy?' David thought as he moved into the kitchen.

"So what is for lunch then?" Joel said, replacing the lid on the pot before he went to investigate the oven.

"Just some burgers and fries," David said, moving over to the refrigerator, pulling out some condiments before placing them on the table. Joel noticed that there was already place setting set up, with bread on the table. Joel looked into the oven to see the homemade burgers and fries and turned to give David a raised eyebrow.

"What? I love to cook. I haven't had a chance to cook for someone for a while," David explained.

"What, you haven't cooked for that girlfriend of yours?" Joel said with a laugh. David just stiffened at this. Joel noticed it right off. "What happened?" Joel questioned.

"She kind of, broke up with me before she left for home," David said.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry to hear that," Joel said with a sympathetic look.

"Nah its fine, It's not like we where dating that long," David said with a smile.

"And this coming from the man who was singing this girl's praises just a week ago," Joel said with a look. Joel walked up to David giving him a serious look. "If you need to talk about it, I will listen." Joel said softly, so much compassion in his voice. All David could think of at the moment was how close Joel was to him and how he really needed to get away. David quickly smiled before moving into the kitchen.

"I'm fine really. Her loss anyway."

'Is your gain.' His mind finished for him and he let out a sigh before he fished out an oven mitt to pull out the food with.

"It doesn't sound like you are fine," Joel said. When David felt a hand on his shoulder he felt a shock run through him that went straight to his groin. At that he jump back quickly, and the metal baking pan that was in his hands went crashing down on the stove top, causing some of the fries in the pant to scatter.

"Shit David, I didn't mean to scare you," Joel said, backing off.

"It's fine, just wasn't expecting it," David said, picking up the scattered food, trying to will his troublesome body to control itself.

'Ok this is just fucking ridiculous now.' David thought, pulling out a plate from his cabinet, putting the food on it as Joel just watched him. David was agitated and he knew that Joel could tell but was thankful when Joel kept his mouth shut. David took the food over to the table before he looked down at the table with a frown.

"Ah, what would you like to drink? Water, soda.... might have some juice but God only knows how long it's been in there," David said and Joel let out the cutest little laugh.

'Ok brain, you can stop that now.' David thought.

"Water is fine," Joel said and David went back to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water before making his way back to the table. They both sat down, and started to fix their plates.

"So what is bothering you David?" Joel said as he filled up his plate.

"Nothing at the moment," David said with one of those McNorris smiles. Joel just flashed him an annoyed look.

"For a lawyer, David, you're not a very good liar." Joel said

"I am an excellent liar, just ask my ex. I'm just not a very good one today," David said with another smile and Joel let out a laugh.

"So what is up?" Joel pushed.

"Are you going to sit there and grill me all afternoon or eat your lunch?" David said, somewhat annoyed.

"Grill you." Joel said with a smile. David just sighed again, racking his brain quickly for something to say for he was not going to tell Joel the truth at the moment.

"I guess you're right about the breakup. It kind of took me by surprise," David said. Well it wasn't completely a lie, the breakup did catch him off guard, but he wasn't really upset over it, like he said, it was her loss. Besides, he shouldn't have started a relationship with her before he got his head on straight, He just got his life back on track, and it wasn't time for him to add another person to the mix.

"If you want to talk, just let me know," Joel said before picking up a fry and popped it into his mouth. David just watched him do it, and suddenly David was really hungry, but not for food at the moment. David lowered his head to his food, quickly and began to eat. Joel took a bite of his burger and smile brightly.

"Wow, David, you really are a good cook, a man could get used to this," Joel said as he dug into his food. It took all David's control to keep himself from choking on the water he was drinking at the moment.

'Ok that HAD to be on purpose there, but could he really....' David stop that line of thinking at that moment, there was no use getting his hopes up.

They made small talk as they ate, David trying his best to choke down the meal, since his throat felt all kinds of tight. He cursed at himself, thinking he was more nervous than a virgin on prom night. They finished up there meal soon after that, Joel thanking him for the meal, praising him again on his cooking skills.

"So what else would you like to do with me?" Joel said, as they put the dishes in the sink. David just paused for a second. Ok that just had to be innocent there, or just a buddy playing a trick or something. David swallowed the lump in this throat.

"We could watch a movie or something. I think I have a few Christmas movies," David said with a smile, pointing over to his small DVD collection. Joel went over, bending down to look at the collection, and David let out a soundless groan as he got a nice view of Joel's ass and a very nice ass it was.

'The world is just against you, David, my boy.' his brain countered back. 'so just give in.' it said as he allowed himself to give Joel's ass a good once over.

"Don't see any Christmas movies," Joel said.

"Hmm I guess Marian took them all when she left. They were more her thing then mine," David admitted as he kept staring at Joel's ass. Joel just nodded while looking through the small collection.

"Rocky? I haven't seen that in years. Figures you would own it," He said, turning around giving David a smile as he pulled the DVD from its place. He watched as Joel went to the DVD player, popping in the DVD.

David dropped onto his couch thinking that this would be a good distraction from the temptation that was Joel at the moment. He grabbed the remote that was on the coffee table and turned the TV on, setting it up to watch the DVD. David just cursed his luck again, kicking himself for not sitting in the recliner in the living room when Joel sat down on the other side of the couch, the incredibly small couch David thought. He had to remind himself later to get a bigger one.

David started up the movie but paid very little attention to it, but it's not like he hadn't seen the movie several times before. He kept giving Joel side glances every now and then. Joel watched the movie, making comments now and then about it, and David made the proper responses back.

'Was it his imagination or was Joel getting closer,' he thought to himself about half way through the movie. It was making him nervous. He just sat there, and all he could think of was running his hands through that brown hair, kissing those lips, shoving him down to the couch and... 'Ok you need to get a grip, David,' he thought as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, trying his best to hide the traitorous part of his anatomy.

At one point Joel turned to him, moving slightly closer, making some comment about what was going on, but David had no clue what he said, all he could focus on was Joel's lips and the way they moved, and just how inviting they where, and then David pulled Joel into a deep, hard kiss. When Joel moaned out at the touch, David slipped his tongue within that sweet mouth, dancing around, playing with Joel's tongue as they battled each other. Soon though, David pulled away gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, Joel. I'm not sure what came over me," David said quickly.

"It's about damn time," Joel said, shocking David before pulling him into another kiss. They battled there, as David pulled Joel into his arms. Joel sat in David's lap as they kissed long and hard. After another moment, David pulled back, looking into Joel's lustful gaze.

"Ok what is going on here?" David panted out.

"You have been fucking me with your eyes all day, David. It's about time we got down to business," Joel said, leaning down to give David another kiss.

"Wait. Joel, I don't want to ruin our friendship over something like this," David said, worried. Joel just smiled more.

"Can we worry about that later?" he said pushing his hips into David's making the blonde moan out. He couldn't say the man wasn't happy to find himself in this situation.

"Joel..." He breathed out softly.

"I want this David, please, whatever you want after this, I'm OK with, we can call this a momentary lapse in judgment, or a start of something new, but for once, I want to see what so hot about bedding The Great David McNorris," Joel said with the cutest of smirks. David nearly lost it there.

"You better not be messin' with me..." David said.

"Shut up and kiss me already," Joel said moving back in to pull the blonde into a heated kiss. David felt Joel rub his hips against his again and David let out a growl, moving to push Joel to the couch, resting on top of Joel.

"Definitely need a bigger couch," David mumbled between kisses as he kissed down Joel's neck, hands moving all over Joel's body. Joel chuckled.

"Then take me to bed." Joel panted out. David pulled back again, looking down at Joel.

"Are you sure about this?" David asked, giving Joel another chance to back out before they went too far, before there was no turning back. He didn't want to push the man into anything he was not ready for. But one look at Joel and David knew the man knew exactly what he was doing, and was quite happy to be in the position he was in. Joel's hand moved around to give David's ass a nice hard squeeze.

"Take me to bed, David," Joel purred and David just moaned out at the way his name rolled off the man's tongue.

"Oh, I'm so looking forward to hearing you scream that name," David said voice deep, before getting off the couch, pulling Joel up with him. Their lips where on each other again as they slowly made their way back to David's bedroom, pulling at each other's shirts as their walked, stripping both of them before falling down on David's bed, Joel first with David on top of him.

"What the hell!" Joel said as he felt something dig into his back. David reached behind Joel and laughed when he pulled the book Joel gave him out. Joel just chuckled before David moved to put it on his Night stand.

"Now where was I?" David said, moving back to the matter at hand, moving to wrap his arms around Joel, and pulling him into another heated kiss, as David's hands kneed at the flesh of Joel's back. Joel moaned out at that as David moved down and nipped at the nape of Joel's neck.

David moved lower, kissing down Joel's chest and David could feel Joel's hands in his hair as he slipped lower, to the edge of Joel's extremely tight jeans. David smiled as his hand went to cup the bulge in Joel's pants and Joel let out a low moan. David's hands were quickly on the buttons of the man's pants, unfastening them before he slipped them off Joel's hips, as Joel let out a gasp. David pulled them off the man before moving back up looking at cloth covered erection.

"Knew you had to be a boxer's kind of man," David said with a smile, breathing hotly at the man bellow him.

"Oh God!" Joel moaned out. "Just get on with it." Joel said impatiently. David hands lightly brushed over Joel's erection, causing Joel to moan out again.

"I thought you wanted the McNorris Experience, Joel? Well that's not just a quick romp in the sack. I plan to take my time with you," David said, taking a nice long smell of Joel's musky scent before purring. "Mmm you smell so good, Joel." Joel moaned out when he felt David's hand on his boxer's before David pulled them down slowly. Joel cursed out at that and David smiled. He looked Joel over, over the perfect, well toned body and David just drank up the sight of him. He was a lucky Son of a Bitch to have such a beauty in his bed tonight, and he was all his.

David's hands began to explore all over Joel's body, causing Joel to pant. David saw the tattoo earlier but as his hand slowly traced over it, his curiosity won out. He settled himself beside Joel before moving his lips to the tattoo, brushing his lips over the skin.

"So what is the tattoo, Joel?" David asked, breathing on the skin. Joel just purred before he blinked, looking over at David.

"You want to talk about my tattoo NOW?" Joel said. David just smiled. He lets his hands run lazily over Joel's chest, kissing at the tattoo again as well as the cute little Freckles all over his arm.

"Well it's the first time I've been in a _position_ to see it" David said, as his tongue darted out, licking at the tattoo, and Joel just watched, knowing that this was just the beginning of things to come.

"It's my Family Crest." Joel said.

"How long have you had it?" David asked, nibbling at the tattoo now, causing Joel to pant again.

"I got it back at the academy." Joel panted out. David just smiled at this. He started to kiss down Joel's arm, down to Joel's hand, and then down Joel's pointer finger before he smiled wickedly at Joel and placed the finger into his mouth, swirling his skillful tongue around the digit. Joel's hazel eyes went darker at this.

"There are other things you could be doing that to," Joel said with a wink, causing a low growl from his tormenter.

"Oh is that what you want?" David said with a smile before his hands went to Joel's hip, moving the man so that he was in the middle of the bed, head resting on a pillow. David just looked down at Joel again, smile wide on his face before he moved to kiss down Joel's side, darting his tongue when he came to Joel's hip. Joel bit his lip lightly as David moved up to the hollow his hip, moving in to suck and nibble at it aggressively, which cause Joel to yelp out at the sudden sensation.

"Fuck David, stop torturing me!" Joel panted out, and David just felt himself getting harder at Joel's words. It took all the control to stop him from just fucking the man right there, but he wanted this to last. David moved to the other hip, giving it the same treatment.

David stopped his assaults, leaving a panting Joel in his wake. He looked up; his blue eyes flash him a mischievous look as he settled between Joel's legs. He looked down at Joel's extremely hard erection, smiling as he saw all the pre-cum that had leaked out at his ministrations.

It had been a while since he given a blow job, but David was pretty confident in his skills and he was sure he wasn't going to get any complaints from Joel. David moved to him, let his hand wrap around Joel's erection, loving the smooth texture of it, the head was dark and was aching to be touched. He heard Joel moan out at the touch and looked up his eyes locking with Joel's as David moved to lick the tip of Joel's erection.

"Oh fuck, David, please!!" Joel moaned out loudly, but David was not that kind. He licked the tip again, this time slower before circling his tongue around it, and Joel just shuttered, thrusting his hips up, trying to find something more then what David was giving him. David just chuckled and the vibration sent a shiver through Joel, as he let out another loud moan.

David slipped the tip of his tongue into the slit, picking up the taste of Joel's come, a light salt taste, and oh so pleasant, a man could get use to that taste. He then let the tip slip into his mouth, giving it a light sucking motion as he swirled his tongue around, he watched as Joel moan out again, as his eyes slid closed at the sensation. David let the tip slip out.

"Open your eyes; I want you to watch me Joel." David said hotly on Joel's erection. David watched another shiver move its way through Joel as his eyes slid back open, giving him a lustful gaze. David was aching and harder than he ever thought he been before at that look. Oh this man was going to be his end, he could feel it. He flashed a McNorris grin, locking eyes with him before he moved down to capture his erection into his mouth. Joel let out a shout and a curse at that. He licked and sucked at the man's erection, pulling out all kinds noises from the man bellow him.

David felt Joel's hands running through his short blond hair, Joel's hands felt so nice on his hair, it caused David to moan sending Joel into a higher level of pleasure. He felt Joel thrust his hips up, trying to push himself deeper into that willing heat, but David hand went to his hips, stilling the man. David kept at him; pulling him close to the end, before slowing his pace, bring him backing from the brink before pushing him back to it. Joel just moaned, pleaded, and begged for more.

David loved every second, the texture, taste and most of all, the sounds spilling from Joel's lips. If David could come from just the sounds of someone's voice, then Joel would have pushed him over the edge a long time ago. David relaxed his throat before pushing Joel deep into his mouth, feeling Joel hit the back of his throat. Joel let out a shout.

"Oh God. David, so close, oh please." That was what David was waiting for, as he gave it all, sucking and licking, pulling the man over the edge with a loud shout as he spilled himself into David's willing mouth. David just drank him down, not letting a single drop go to waste.

David just watched as Joel panted hard, coming down from for the high he found himself in. David slide up beside Joel, laying down beside the man, smiling at him. Joel growled lightly when he felt David's finger lightly stroke at his sensitive, soften cock.

"And what are you think there, McNorris?" Joel said, in a low husky voice that did all sorts of things to David.

"That we have just begun," David said softly as he went to nibble on Joel's ear.

"Are you sure, you just put me through one hell of a ride, not sure I'm up for more." Joel said almost sleepily.

"Oh you doubt the allure of the McNorris experience." David said with as boyish grin. "It's not a question of getting you off again, it's a question of how many times." David purred into Joel's ear and was happy when He felt Joel twitch back to life within his hand.

"Mmmm like I said, we have just begun." David said before moving down to nip at Joel's neck as he began to stroke him lightly. "Oh God Joel, I'm so looking forward to fucking you. Burying my cock deep... DEEP inside you. Making you scream my name over and over again until your voice is so raw." At that David moved to rubbing his need up against Joel's hip. "Do you feel that Joel, how hard I am for you, only you. Do you want me to fuck you Joel?" David said, feeling Joel harden in his hand. Despite the effects his words were having on Joel body, David could see the worried look on Joel's face. David stopped his ministrations with a whimper of protest from Joel.

"Is something wrong Joel?" David asked.

"I just.... never.... I'm willing... I just.... doesn't it hurt?" Joel asked and David just smiled.

"If you're nervous, then it might, but I going to do everything within my power to make it as pleasurable as possible, and it's going to be quite pleasurable, Joel, I promise you that," David said, stroking Joel again. Joel just moaned out, nodding his willingness to continue. David flashed him another grin before reaching over to the nightstand. David turned back and was pleasantly surprise to meet up with Joel's lips. He felt the man pin him to the bed, as he deepened the kiss causing David to drop the tube, and wrap his arms around Joel's waist, David's hands kneading at Joel's back. David felt Joel's hands on his jean clad erection and it caused David to hiss slightly in pleasure.

"Well someone is getting aggressive," David purred.

"You were moving to slow," Joel said as he leaned down, nibbling at David's neck and David moaned at that. David felt Joel thrust his newly formed erection into his jean clad one, wishing that the jeans where not there, wanting to feel his flesh on his. His hand want to cup Joel's ass before giving it a hard squeeze, pushing Joel harder into to him, causing them both to moan out.

"Oh God, must get you out of them," Joel moaned out as his hands frantically want to the fastenings of David's pants. David just watched as Joel fought with his jeans, unbutton and then unzipping them and David let out a sigh of pleasure as he felt a light tug on his jeans. He lifted his hips lightly as Joel pulling the annoying fabric off his hips and off his body. Joel looked at David and chuckled.

"And I took you for a boxer's man as well," he said with a smile as he looked at David tight boxer-briefs.

"Mmm I'm glad I can still surprise you," David said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, this day is full of surprises." Joel said before moving down to settle himself between David's legs, before pulling off the boxer-briefs. Joel examined the man before him, like David had done to him earlier, and Joel's hot gaze caused David's body to shiver slightly. He so was going to enjoy him writhing underneath him.

Joel moved in on top of David again, kissing David deeply as he let their erections touch for the first time. They both gasped out at the feeling of heated flesh on heated flesh. It made David purr in excitement. David's hand went to Joel's shoulders, pushing the man on to his back before retrieving the tube from the bed, giving Joel a heated look.

David moved back between Joel's legs and popped open the tub before putting some of the cool lubricant on his fingers. He looked down and could tell that Joel was nervous. He smiled before he moved down, placing his slick fingers around Joel's entrance, circling around the ring of muscle.

David's other hand went back to Joel's erection before he moved his mouth to capture Joel's cock in his mouth. Joel moaned out as soon as he felt the heat surround his erection again. When David saw him relax, he slipped a slick digit into him. Joel gasped out at the intrusion for it did feel bad, but it didn't feel good either, it just felt weird. He squirmed at that. David slipped off his erection at that.

"Joel, calm down," David purred hotly on Joel's erection, hoping to relax him more.

"But it feels weird." David chuckled.

"Oh, just you wait," David said as he pushed his finger in deeper, searching for that spot within Joel. He added a second finger, stretching Joel slowly.

"OK, that feels really weird now," Joel said and then David watch as his eyes went wide, and Joel mouth formed a silent O shape as he felt David stroke something within him that make him see stars.

"There it is. You liked that, didn't you?" David said, pushing in again.

"Oh God, more please," Joel moan out as David prepared him, making sure to stroke that spot within that cause the man before him to gasp out. It wasn't long before David felt that Joel was well prepared for him, and he pulled out his fingers and Joel whimpers in response which nearly caused David to laugh. He never expected a whimper to come from Joel, but he was grateful that the man before him was so vocal, it made the prize that much sweeter.

David garbed the tube before squeezing more of the lubricant on his hand before rubbing in on his aching erection. He was so hard; he wasn't sure how he was going to last long with that body before him. He looked down at Joel just smiled up at him. David wanted his so badly he could taste it.

David moved to grab one of the many pillow at the head of his bed, slipping it up Joel's hips with a smile which raised up Joel just enough. David grabbed one of Joel's legs a placed it on David shoulder. Joel just gave him a curious look.

"You will enjoy this, I swear," David said, before leaning it, placing the tip at Joel's entrance. David felt Joel stiffened at this.

"Joel you need to relax," David said softly. "Or are you having second thoughts, we can stop if you need to."

"No! I want this," Joel said, causing David to chuckle on how forceful he said it. He smiled before wrapping his still slick hand around Joel's erection, giving it a few quick strokes and Joel just melted in his arms. David begin to push his erection slowly into Joel as he continued to pump him Before he knew it he was buried deep in Joel's tight heat. David just held there, deep within Joel, worried that is he moved he would lose it all. He soon felt Joel squirm beneath him.

"Move damn it." Joel panted out, and David did just that. He moved out tell just the tip was inside before thrusting back in. Joel just moaned out loudly at that. David just keep up that slow pace, giving Joel long deep strokes, causing the man before him to pant, moan and cry out as he aimed for that spot within. Joel laid there, taking the slow assault, head moving side to side, as he moved his harm over his eyes, blocking them from David's view, David thrusts in one more time, move in closer and pull Joel's arm so he couldn't look into his eyes.

"I want to watch you," he explained, giving Joel another heated look. Their eyes locked again as David began to move, watch the lust build behind Joel's eyes. David knew he was not going to last long like that. He wrapped his slick hand tighter around Joel's erection before he started to stroke Joel along with his thrusts. David other hand rested itself on Joel's hip holding on tight as he began to lose himself within Joel.

"Oh God, Joel, you feel so good," David panted out as his thrusts became faster and frantic, and soon, Joel let out a loud shout, spilling himself over David's hand, screaming out David's name. With David's name on his lips and Joel's body tightening around him, David just lost himself, thrusting in hard and deep as he spilled himself within Joel's body.

David collapsed on Joel trying his best not to crush the man, but didn't want to leave his body just yet. When he felt Joel's arms wrap around him, pulling him into his chest, he let himself go, collapsing completely into his arms.

"Wow," Joel said breathlessly.

"Wow indeed," David said, boyish grin on his face. After a few moments, David could feel the cold stickiness between get unbearable, and slide off Joel, pulling out of his body, and he felt Joel moan in protest at that.

"I think we need a shower," David said with a smile, looking over their cum covered chests.

"Can we take one together?" Joel said with a grin. David just laughed at that.

"Sure why not," he said and watched as Joel slide out of bed. David then noticed the red marks on Joel pale hip and he eyes went wide.

"Oh God, Joel, I'm so sorry, David said, moving in to kiss the red skin. David could tell that is was going to leave a mark. He was just so into it, that he didn't even notice how rough he was being. Joel's hand went under David's chin, pulling his face up so that looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I kinda like it. Marked me as yours," Joel said with a wink.

"Am I yours?" David as softly, and for once in Joel's life, he saw the great and mighty David McNorris unsure of himself.

"Do you think I'm the type of person who has one night stands. If you do, then you don't know me very well." At his words David's eyes brightened. Joel moved down to kiss David before moving to walk to the bathroom.

"So, David, are you coming or what?" Joel said with a Grin before walking into the bathroom. David just smile as the man before and knew that this was not the end to one hell of a Christmas day.


End file.
